User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 7 Summary
EPISODE 7: Culture To Runway After Molly's Elimination, the queens all re-enter the Werkoom and discover Molly's mirror message. It reads, "You girls made this experience so fucking amazing and for that I thank u alllll xx. Luv ya MXC". Taneesha wipes down the mirror and says to the others that she was surprised to see Molly go over her. Sophie says that they both were good in the lipsync but Taneesha built up tension and really gave them all a solid performance. Taneesha says that she's a little frustrated in herself with them halfway through the competition now and she still hasn't won a challenge or been in the top. Daisy says to Taneesha that she is in her exact position but she isn't complaining about it. She also says that if you aren't getting what you want then step your pussy up. Taneesha gets taken back a little and snaps a bit at Daisy saying that she's been resting on pretty and won't last long. Eventually, all the girls relax around the lounge and they congratulate Sophie on her win. Sophie thanks them all and then thanks all her teammates. She says that she wouldn't have won tonight if it wasn't for her team. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be potato sack race serving boob-ography. 3, 2, 1. The queens begin the race, Shooketh, Taneesha, Keisha and Sophie serve stunning face and overall boob-ography overall the most. In the end, Keisha is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which will be to create a high fashion culture inspired looks using unconventional materials. Jake then leaves the Werkroom and the queens begin. In the Werkroom, the queens scramble to gather all the materials they need to create their looks. Daisy explains that she is going to be doing something that's inspired by her native heritage. She's going to be painting her face and body and have props of bow and arrows too. Across the room, Sophie and Keisha are chatting about their looks. Sophie says she going for something French and European while Keisha says that she is going to stick to her drag aesthetic of being trashy and street style. Sophie doesn't like the idea of that but doesn't tell her that. Later on, the queens are beating their mugs and getting ready for the runway. Charli brings up Daisy and Taneesha's little feud yesterday. She asks them if they have buried the hatchet on the drama. Daisy says that she was never trying to start any drama and was only saying what was needed to be said. Taneesha chimes in and says that what Daisy said wasn't necessary and was actually rude. She comes for Daisy a little and says that she hasn't won a challenge yet and probably never will. Daisy decides to not fight back and just says "Girl bye". On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include ''Troye Sivan & Mike Ruiz. First up, ''Charli. She serves a stunning, tropical hula outfit. Her hair is flowy and glowy and she has a huge headpiece of fruit. Up next, Daisy. She serves a regal Indian American look. Very minimal and naked but her body is a work of art with the paint and colours. She also has a bow and arrow. Up next, Yen. She serves a similar look to her Episode 1 look. It's very reminiscant of her Japanese culture. Up next, Keisha. She stomps the runway in her trackpants and hoodie look. She has a few accessories such as a grille and face tattoos. She also has box braids. Up next, Sophie. She serves a sleek early 1900s dress with a beret. The dress has some stunning patterns and colours. Lastly, Sweet. She serves a simple modern American patriot look. She's got a hat full of fireworks and an American flag. After the runway, Leo, Shooketh and Taneesha are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest represent the Tops and Bottoms of the week. '' ''During critiques, Charli is praised for incorporating such fun and culture into her look. The details and overall craft quality of it is loved heavily. Daisy is told that she was a literal painting walking down the runway. The body paint was stunning but the actual look itself was a little lacklsutre. The details are loved however. Yen is read heavily for pretty much using her same look from episode 1. They tell her that they want to see alot more from her. Keisha is told that this look was not it. It was literally something you buy at the mall and wear at home which was not the challenge. The hair is liked though. Sophie is told that head to toe, she served nothing but culture. Everything about the look is a big yes from the hat to the overall vibrancy of the dress. Lastly, Sweet is read for flopping hard as well. Nothing about the look screams culture or something you wear on a runway. Back in Untucked while the Top and Bottoms queens are being critiqued, the Safe queens relax, drink and talk some shit. Taneesha immediately starts by saying that this week was not a week to be safe. She shades Daisy more and ways that her look was meh and she should have been in the Top over her. They also discuss who could win and lipsync. it becomes a toss up between Charli and Sophie winning and Keisha and Yen lipsyning. '' ''Soon after, the Top and Bottom queens enter Untucked. They grab their drinks and relax. Yen is a little nervous about lipsyncing because she doesn't really dance and if it's Keisha in the Bottom with her the chances she's going home are high. Shooketh asks Charli how she feels about her critiques. Charli says she feels really confident she could be winning. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Charli is declared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Daisy and Sophie ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Yen is declared Safe leaving Keisha and Sweet in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to ''Russian Roulette" by Rihanna. The song starts and ''Keisha gives off such emotional vibes from the beginning. As the song progresses, she pulls out stunning moves and tricks that keep the judges gagging. Sweet isn't even acknowledged during the lipsync. After the lipsync, Keisha stays while Sweet is Eliminated and Sashay's Away 8 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts